


no audio

by jinsungs



Category: 1The9 (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsungs/pseuds/jinsungs
Summary: when doyum didn’t put his sound on during online class
Kudos: 13





	no audio

The call started, and every student logged in. It was in the middle on December and the school closed for a few weeks, due to problem in the basement. The director though it was too dangerous for everyone’s security. The walls weren’t as solid as they used to be, to the point that one fell in the middle of an eps class.

Once every student was in, the teacher asked everyone to show their face and put the volume on. They all, she though, followed the instructions. The teacher started the class, as it was planned since the start of the program. The students often would leave a few minutes to get a snack, go to the washroom or even just chill off the screen, but the teacher didn’t seem to care about it. As long as she can hear them and see what they are doing, it’s okay right?

She got mad at a student for faking his presence and using a picture, but it ended up quick and they got banned.

- **Jinsung** , she yelled. **Good luck for your exam next week sweetheart. Your now banned of my class.**

**- _Yah!! Jeon Doyum!_**

The boy looked at the from from his screen. He looked pale, as if he was sick or about to cry. His blond hair were messy, and he ovbviously didn’t put his sound on.

- **Doyum, for god’s sake, how many time did i ask to put the audio on?? This is so irresponsible and irrespecful. Now, i give you ten seconds to turn it on, or you will get banned of this class.**

The young teen started to type, sending the text to his teacher on the class’ screen.

“ _i can’t miss, i don’t think it would be okay for me to turn the sound on, i’m currently having some problems here and i cannot put it on”_

**-Do i look like i care young boy?** she softened a little bit, getting his attention. **I don’t care what you are going through, you have to put the damn sound on or i will have to quick you out of my class. It’s the school’s rule, not mine.**

“ _Fine, i’ll do it_ ”

Doyum putted it on and screams, yelling and adult voices fighting could be heard. A lonely tear dropped out of his eye.

- **Oh my god i’m so sorry, i’m sorry is everything okay? i shouldn’t has forced you, do you need any help?**

The teacher looked panicked ; she definitely didn’t think of that situation. Maybe he was childish, maybe he was playing music, or playing a game secretly. But totally not his parents fighting, yelling, not letting him work in calm.

“ _it’s okay, don’t worry. i’ll log out._ ”


End file.
